He's Dead, She's Dead
He's Dead, She's Dead is the second episode of the third season of Castle. Summary A famous medium is found dead, stuffed in a sofa-bed, by her daughter. Castle seems convinced that the medium predicted her own murder, but Beckett thinks she's a fake and a charlatan. Who's right? Meanwhile, Castle's mother is dealing with traumatic events in her own life. Plot Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Stars * Bess Armstrong as Paula Casillas * Rachel Boston as Penny Marchand * Mercedes Masöhn as Marina Casillas * Bre Blair as Toni Johnston * Rick Ravanello as Steve Adams * David Gianopoulos as Albert Moreno * Evan Helmuth as Nick Johnston * Kieren Hutchison as Cody Donnelly * Paige Rowland as Loreen Carter * Patricia Tallman as Vivien Marchand (uncredited) Quotes :Castle: I’m just willing to admit that there are people in this world who are more sensitive than me. :Beckett: Now that’s not hard to believe. :Castle: Walked right into that one. :Castle: Oh, so you don't believe in fate, yet your "gut" has magical properties. That's cool . . . Scully. :Castle: Oh, before I forget... what did Penny say about Alexander? :Beckett: Oh, nothing. Just some silly stuff that didn’t really make any sense. Why? :Castle: Because my middle name is Alexander. :Beckett: I thought your middle name was Edgar. :Castle: Been perusing the personal section of the Richard Castle website again, have we? No, I changed my middle name to Edgar for Edgar Allen Poe back when I changed my last name to Castle. My given name is Richard Alexander Rodgers. What a coincidence, huh? :Castle: Oh, let me guess. You don't believe in fate. :Beckett: I was 3, and we didn't have a chimney. :Ryan: Mediums are the ones that can see ghosts, right, Castle? :Castle: Yes, psychics can tell the future. Mediums can tell the future and talk to the dead. :Beckett: That's like saying psychics are con artists and mediums are con artists and charlatans. :Castle: You sound pretty certain of yourself. :Beckett: Now that's not hard to believe. :Castle: Walked right into that one. :Ryan: Mm-hmm. :Castle: The psychic predicted her own murder! :Castle: Surrounded by skeptics. :Esposito: It's called being a cop, bro. :Castle: Ah, she'd never go for it. She's a real b-- :Castle: Uh, for the record, I was gonna say "Big Rule Follower." :Cody Donelly: Is that your smoking-hot silhouette on the posters then? :Beckett: No. Featured Music *"The Librarian" - Laura Jane Scott Trivia *It's revealed in this episode, that Castle's full birth name was Richard Alexander Rodgers, but he changed his middle name to Edgar in deference to Edgar Allan Poe at the same time that he changed his last name from Rodgers to Castle, making his legal name Richard Edgar Castle. *'Watch for': When you see Castle told Beckett his birth name, she smiled. *When Beckett was 3, she didn't believe in Santa Claus because her family didn't have a chimney. *When talking with Cody Donelly, Castle almost said the word bitch. References *Castle-Fans.org - Season 3 Plot Summaries He's Dead, She's Dead Category:Celebrities Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes